


The Day in the Life of Bill Cipher

by culieskye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCipher - Freeform, BillCipherLife, BillDip, DoritoLife, F/F, F/M, Gen, I AM A DREAM DEMON, IAmNOTADORITO, M/M, Multi, NOT TORTILLA CHIPS, OR ANY KIND OF CHIP, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culieskye/pseuds/culieskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher's life hasn't been enjoyable since his dimension started to decay over an accident he may... or may not... have started many, well who keeps track of mortal time, years ago. But after losing his battle for Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher is stuck back in his decaying dimension wondering how a dream demon had been bested by two twelve year old children. One of which thought glitter was edible, not only edible, but a part of the food pyramid. And the other had literally no friends.</p><p>But how he was bested now didn't matter. Now he had to get back into the routine... and hide away from old enemies and old lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day in the Life of Bill Cipher

 

 

 

 

**Mortals!**

**You seriously chose to read this?**

**I'm a dream demon, not a fan fiction writer.**

**Get lost.**

 

 

 

 

**Also... can you ship me with someone my age? I keep reading all this BillDip, I mean... it's funny.**

**But Pine Tree whines to much for my taste.**

**Although Sinful Pregnancy has been my favorite so far.**

 

 

 

**I also have better things to do than to entertain Shooting Star copies.**

**I have deals to make. Dimensions to destroy.**

**I have to wash my cat...**

**I don't know...**

**Just... Stuff, okay?**

**Why are you still here?**

 

 

 

 

**Literally.**

**Go away.**

 

**Unless you can give me Sixer on a silver platter.**

 

 

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION**

**YOUR UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM**

**BUY GOLD**

**THE CAKE IS A LIE**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
